Prosthetic heart valves have been developed that attempt to mimic the function and performance of a native valve. The prosthetic valve is typically attached to a human heart with sutures via a sewing cuff, or some other mechanical attachment means (e.g., staples).
Sewing cuffs generally comprise a toroidal member that is attached to the periphery of a prosthetic valve body to form a structure for anchoring sutures to the annulus of the heart during implantation of the prosthetic valve. Sewing cuffs commonly comprise a cloth material, such as polyester, and may also comprise a filler material such as Teflon felt or Dacron cloth. The sewing cuff may be coupled to a peripheral groove located on a lower end of the valve body by circumferential cinch-like sutures, or may be mechanically captured adjacent to a stiffening ring.